my newish life
by JennetteMcCurdyFanForever
Summary: uhm yeah uhm yeah
1. Chapter 1

-My new life season1 chapter1

"Today was the day." _I thought as I was on my way to Spring Field Elementary School._ The day I would come to my new school for the first day… _Although I didn't want to move a month ago… I still didn't want to move but I already have so that's over with. But I wonder what's going to happen now. _I sat silently on the bus watching people come in and move seats and sit down in seats, just thinking about it made me bored. Finally someone sat next to me. Their name was Miranda Finkle. She seemed nice. So she sat next to me and said "_Hi I'm Miranda Finkle, who are you?" _I answered back "_Courtney Lavender." _She said nice name and we sat quietly and silently… although thinking about the fact that my life had changed and I live in a ragged apartment made my bus ride even worse… but what made it worst was the 3rd grade kid Joshua Jenkins threw gum at me. Yet I'm in 4th grade so ignored him and his selfish friends.

After about 20 minutes my phone rang, I answered it. "Hello Abby." I said. _"Hey Courtney, its me, how your bus ride been? So far 4__th__ period of school is pretty boring." she answered,_ _(She was a 7__th__ grader) _"Well the bus ride is boring , yet its another 45 minutes to we get to Spring Field Elementary…" I said. "Oh well that's boring, Hold on Austin would like to speak to you." _(Austin was her twin brother) _"Hello." he said. "Hello, Goodbye." I answered. "Well what a long conversation you guys had." she said. (40 minutes passed) "Alright were almost at the school all cell phones , homework , and games most be put away." shouted the bus driver.

We showed up at Spring Field Elementary, and I walked in. I saw I was in Ms. Rose's class. So I walked down the 1st grade hallway which at the end was the 2nd grade hallway and after 3rd and finally I got to the 4th grade hallway.

I walked in to Ms. Rose's classroom, and saw I was sitting next to a girl named Madison and a guy named Austin, so I was in the middle of the two.

Madison seemed nice, She was from Tampa, Florida, Austin was sorta nice but grumpy at times, he was from Yellow Knife, Canada.

As for me… Just from the New Orleans, Louisiana, which some people called the fish bowl. But why did some people call it the fish bowl, good question.

I had always wanted to go to Canada where Austin Verburg was from, and Florida where Madison LoveJoy-Johnson was from…

But there was also people across me at my table, there was a Spencer LoveJoy-Johnson and a Christina McCurdy and last René Garcia. That was it. I was friends with all 5 or them. But mostly with Christina, Madison and René, they were all so very nice.

Illinois seemed like a small state but I shouldn't complain, its better then Rhode Island.

I sat next to Spencer and Madison at lunch. I also found out they were twins, weird how I didn't notice that before, but I have to say they look alike. They told me to stay away from a girl named Cary DiFigilo, that she was really mean.

It was weird how Madison and Spencer were like opposites, Spencer talked way to much and Madison talked rarely, Spencer didn't like the name Spencer but Madison loved the name Madison, Spencer liked to have the last name LoveJoy-Johonson but Madison hated it, Spencer like the color black Madison liked the color white, and last Spencer liked Reading and Science but Madison liked Writing and Math. They were just complete opposites.

So the day was good, until recess. All I remember was everyone screamed "She's here Cary DiFigilo is here, RUN." but I didn't run. Spencer tried to pull me away but he couldn't. So I remember "Hey you, yeah you new girl what are you doing here." Cary said. And then I woke up in my bed and my arm hurt like crazy…

_**To Be Continued……**_


	2. Chapter 2

My New Life Chapter 2

As heartbreaking as it seemed it really happened that girl Cary DiFigilo really did beat me up.

"UUHHHHH." I screamed.

So I got out my iPod and started to play the hit game "Mash" but as normal I get stupid answers

Such as I'm going to live in a shack with 1000000 kids and marry some dude I've never met

But it was a fun game to play. Then I started to listen to the song "I've Got Friends." by the Manchester Orchestra. But the song was kinda creepy so I changed it to Forgotten by Avril Lavigne.

Finally my mother , Natalie, got home and told me everything that happened. So it wasn't a dream and it was true. But I could go back to school the next day. So nothing to bad happened.

So the next morning I got on the bus and walked down to the 4th grade hallway and showed up in Ms. Rose'class for another day of school but before getting started on my morning I thought being at school was suppose to be safe but that Cary girl was creepy.

When Spencer and Madison showed up Spencer said "Sorry for not pulling you away from Cary fast enough." I said "Its alright Spencer I should have moved but I was to shocked."

And we got started on our morning work.

The teacher showed up a few minutes later and said "Courtney you're here today, I'm surprised that Cary beat you up I always thought she was nice." then Spencer said "But she beats up everyone she does." the Ms. Rose said "Spencer no need to interrupt."

The rest of the day was silent. (Mostly) Not until lunch when Cary came up to Madison, Spencer, and me… she said "You and me at recess." and stuck her fist at me. Just then I gulped and freaked. But Spencer said "Don't worry me and Madison will be by your side and maybe a few other people."

So recess came and I had Madison, Spencer, Austin, Christina, and René all by my side hoping nothing would happen but Cary came up to me.

_**To Be Continued……**_


End file.
